Love is all, love is you
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Charis Black nunca reconocerá que ama a Caspar Crouch. Por otro lado, Caradoc Dearborn no deja de decirle a Dorcas Meadowes que la quiere. Amor inesperado entre los miembros de las Brujas de MacBeth. Y James Sirius Potter la ha cagado con Aspasia Gaskell. Cuatro viñetas de 500 palabras.
1. Solterita número tres

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

**Solterita número tres**

_(Caspar Crouch y Charis Black)_

Sus padres ya le han dado la buena nueva relativa. El matrimonio que le habían concertado desde que casi antes de que entrara a Hogwarts es viable y en breve meses se llevará a cabo. Charis Black, que lleva toda su vida preparándose para el enlace, no es capaz de creerse que vaya a casarse con Caspar Crouch.

Le saca seis años, cuando ella estaba en primero, él se estaba morreando con otras mujeres por los pasillos de la escuela y Merlín sabe qué cosas más hacía con ellas. Cuando tenía quince años, él ya era un miembro reputado en el Ministerio que estaba algo más centrado por que al parecer, ya su prometida había dejado de ser una cría.

Cuando se graduó de Hogwarts, Caspar le regaló algo de lo que nunca se olvidaría. Le robó su primer beso a traición cuando le estaba colocando aquel collar, que era una excusa para poder acercarse a ella y besarla, como le aseguró más tarde.

Se ha pasado aquel último año intentando acostarse con ella cada vez que podía, creyendo que ella era como esas mujeres que se llevaba a la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts, le ha levantado la falda y le ha robado más besos de los que Charis puede contar en su vida.

Es un Crouch, sí, pero cómo le diría cuando ella se lo echa en cara, también un hombre. Un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y que no parará hasta que lo consiga. Como buen Crouch.

Charis Black está a punto de cumplir diecinueve años y sabe que no llegará a esa edad soltera. Camina por la casa de los Black. Es la última hija que les queda a Arcturus Black y a Lysandra Yaxley por casar, la pequeña de sus hermanas.

Su padre está reunido en el despacho y, según ha escuchado a los elfos domésticos, es con Caspar Crouch. No es que a Charis le interese que Caspar esté en su casa, aunque no puede negar que cuando ha pasado por el despacho de su padre y ha encontrado la puerta entreabierta no ha podido evitar echar un ojo al interior.

Su padre le da la espalda a la puerta, frente a él, Caspar. Alto, moreno, ojos azules. No es capaz de escuchar de escuchar de qué hablan, y tampoco le interesa. No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda mirando a su prometido, pero finalmente éste acaba dándose cuenta cuando alza la cabeza, y por un instante le sonríe, sólo a ella. Antes de retomar la conversación con Arcturus.

Sonrojada y furiosa por estarlo, Charis cierra la puerta despacio y sale disparada lejos de aquel sitio. Posiblemente a su habitación. Y entonces lo piensa. Caspar nunca ha entrado a su habitación y la sola idea le da cosquilleos fuertes en el estómago. Sin embargo, recapacita pronto. Prefiere ser tratada como un elfo doméstico en manos de su antepasada Elladora Black que pensar por un momento que Caspar Crouch le pueda llegar a gustar.


	2. Duerme como un niño, vive como un adulto

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

**Duerme como un niño, vive como un adulto**

_(Caradoc Dearborn y Dorcas Meadowes)_

Verla concentrada en su trabajo sobre Herbología hace que Caradoc Dearborn tenga ganas de ponerse a estudiar para el examen que tiene para Adivinación. Y eso que él nunca tiene ganas de estudiar. Nunca.

Ambos están tirados en los terrenos esperando a que el amigo de ambos, Dirk Cresswell, salga por fin de sus clases. Los ojos de Dorcas Meadowes leen rápidos un volumen de un libro que sacó el día anterior de la biblioteca y Caradoc sólo quiere molestarla para que le preste atención a él. Él es mucho más interesante que cualquier libro. A pesar de tener ese carácter aniñado, ambos están en sexto, uno en Gryffindor y la otra en Hufflepuff. Todavía la guerra les queda lejos y ninguno de los dos tiene pensado participar. O eso piensa Caradoc. Todavía les queda un par de meses para disfrutar de la juventud.

Con el dedo índice acaricia la espalda de la chica, de arriba abajo. Logrando que ella se estremezca y se vuelva a él con gesto algo ofendido, no comprende por que el castaño no la deja leer.

—Doe—Hacía tiempo que no la llamaba Doe y la morena cierra el libro tras marcarlo con una marcapáginas.—Me aburro…—Sigue pasando sus dedos por la espalda curvada de ella por la postura que tenía al leer. Ya no se estremece.

—¿Qué quieres que yo le haga?—Alza una ceja con esa tranquila que le caracteriza.

—Oye, Doe—Pero el sigue a lo suyo, y Dorcas comprende que es jueves y que la anoche anterior Caradoc tuvo astronomía y seguramente durmió poco o nada. Y achaca aquel comportamiento a la falta de sueño. Pese a la edad que tiene, sigue siendo como un niño—¿Tú me quieres?

—Sabes que sí. No sé ni para qué lo preguntas—Se incorpora poniendo la espalda recta y haciendo que el chico tenga que apartar la mano.

Mira a los lados y suspira, antes de quitarle el libro que estaba leyendo del regazo, donde lo había dejado mientras Caradoc le decía lo que le pasaba, y lo deja aun lado antes de apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de la chica, acomodándose

—Doe, eres una buena almohada.—Le dice cerrando los ojos ante la mirada asombrada de la chica.

Hace tiempo que ha dejado de sonrojarse por los gestos del castaño, pero eso no quita que no sienta vergüenza por si alguien los ve en tal postura. Sabe perfectamente que si Marlene llega en ese momento, le estará recordando aquello para toda su vida.

—Te quiero—Pero entonces le escucha hablar y Dorcas piensa que las burlas de Marlene valen la pena si Caradoc duerme un par de horas y de ese modo se evitará que se quede dormido frente al plato de la cena.

El "Te quiero" de la morena queda en atrapado en su garganta cuando escucha como se ha quedado profundamente dormido. No hay dudas de que el castaño era como un niño pequeño. Y por eso le gustaba.


	3. Lo que los demás no saben

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

**Lo que los demás no saben**

_(Myron Wagtail y Kirley Duke)_

Desde que ambos salieran de Hogwarts, se han ido a vivir juntos a un piso en el centro del Londres muggle. Kirley tenía contactos por su padre y Myron le ha acabado cogiendo el gustillo a eso de vivir entre muggles gracias a las veces que se ha quedado a dormir en casa de Kirley durante los veranos.

Desde que ambos salieran de Hogwarts, nadie sabe lo que ocurre en la intimidad de su casa, ni que ésta tiene sólo un dormitorio. Ni padres, ni hermanos, ni amigos, ni siquiera los propios integrantes de las Brujas de Macbeth que se han quedado en Hogwarts terminando los estudios pueden imaginar lo que pasa en aquella casa.

Nunca comenzaron a salir juntos, porque nunca se han planteado siquiera si salían o no. Nunca hubo uno que se declarara al otro, no ha habido detalles bonitos, no ha habido nada, pero saben que hay algo.

En un principio comenzó por curiosidad de ambos. Un beso durante el verano de sexto año, antes de entrar a séptimo en la oscuridad de la habitación de Kirley, justo antes de que la hermana de ésta entrara para despertarlos diciendo que era muy tarde para seguir en la cama. Las manos de Myron colándose por la camisa de Kirley, haciendo que se estremeciera por la fría piel de vocalista, detrás de los estantes de la biblioteca, apartados de la miradas indiscretas, durante el mes de noviembre. La corbata de Myron siendo agarrada fuertemente por las manos de Kirley para atraerle hacia sí y besarle cuando el ensayo ya había terminado y los demás miembros del grupo habían salido ya de la Sala de los Menesteres, del Garaje de Hogwarts. Esa primera vez en Ravenclaw, durante las navidades de séptimo gracias a que la habitación de aquel curso se había que vacía de intrusos que pudiera ver como los dos músicos tocaban al unísono una pieza dirigida por la lujuria y el deseo irrefrenable de desear al otro dentro, muy dentro, hasta el alba. Manos entrelazadas y sudor mezclado con otros fluidos corporales. Celebraron el año nuevo compartiendo cama y cuerpo. Por fin comprendían _Please, Please me_ de The Beatles

Ninguno de los dos se preocupa por definir qué es lo que son, porque ni ellos mismos lo saben, y piensan que de esa manera es mejor para ambos. No hay ninguna atadura. No se ponen celosos del otro nunca. No salen con otras personas y siempre vuelven a la cama compartida a dormir. Todas las noches. Han estado juntos desde que primer año y a todos les resulta raros verlos por separado. Pero nadie imaginaría que los dos pudieran estar unidos de modo tan íntimo y personal.

Nadie imaginaría que muchas de las letras que canta Myron va dedicada en especial a alguien que está cerca de él en el escenario. Creen que hablan de la musa y Myron juega con la ambigüedad de las palabras para confundir al público haciéndoles creer que habla de una mujer.

* * *

_**Sobre el fic y el reto: Técnicamente tenía que escribir este drabble sobre alguien de la segunda generación (véase: Desde el nacimiento de Bill Weasley hasta el de Teddy Lupin). Myron y Kirley pertenecen a la generación de Bill según fechas cannon.**_


	4. Lo único que quiero es quererte

**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

**Lo único que quiero es quererte**

(James Sirius Potter y Aspasia Gaskell)

James sabe que la ha cagado cuando ve a Aspasia levantarse del sofá en el que está echada, apoyada en su pecho y camina directamente a la habitación que ambos comparten. No debería de haber hecho aquel comentario sobre qué pasaría si Aspasia fuera bruja y no una squib como lo es.

No le importa que no tenga magia, es más, le parece perfecto que así sea porque sólo hace que su chica sea más especial de lo que ya es. Pero a veces no puede evitar meter la pata, como esa vez.

Se levanta tras ella y entra en la habitación. La ve sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados y de morros. Es tan distinta a la doctora Gaskell que acude cada día al hospital ha curar enfermos.

—As…—James utiliza el tono lastimero. Ese tono de disculpas nunca dichas que suele poner en esos casos, pero esta vez Aspasia se ha enfadado más que otras ocasiones por lo que utiliza el siguiente nivel—Aspa…—Nunca le ha gustado que le Aspa, pero en James era un apelativo especial que aquel día sólo logra que ella le de más la espalda.—Nena…—Finalmente la llama por aquel apodo cariñoso que le puso cuando todavía no habían pensado ni en salir. Se sube a la cama y se acerca a ella pasándole los brazos por el cuerpo de ella hasta que la abraza contra sí—No te enfades. Sabes, no. Deberías de saber que me encantas como eres.—Ella se deja abrazar, aunque no cambia la cara de morros que tiene ni cuando James comienza a besarle las mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios.

Lanza un suspiro sin soltarla, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Sus manos se enredan en su cabello rubio. No soporta verla así por su culpa.

—No quiero que hagas bromas con mi condición de squib—Habla contra el pecho del chico, quien mira hacia abajo, buscando su mirada. No la encuentra—Sabes cuánto me ha costado adaptarme a mi situación… No quiero que pienses en cómo sería si fuera bruja porque sencillamente no puedo cambiar eso de mí.—A pesar del tono amargo que utiliza, James sabe que no va a llorar, porque no soporta hacerlo con alguien delante de ella. Él está seguro que de haber ido a Hogwarts, hubiera sido una Gryffindor como él, pero no se lo dice.

Sabe que va a tener que soltar aquella palabra que tan poco le gusta decir, porque es por Aspasia, y por ella diría hasta que Slytherin mola. Y todo el mundo sabe que James Sirius Potter jamás diría eso.

—Perdóname.—Suelta y ahora es ella la que busca la mirada del chico que mira el techo como si fuera lo más interesante de aquella habitación. Así es mucho más fácil—Te quiero tal y como eres, Aspasia. Te quiero más de lo que imaginas

Y Aspasia Gaskell le cree, porque han pasado demasiadas cosas juntos para dudar de algo eso.


End file.
